Tony Henry
Anthony "Tony" Henry (born 1963), was the drummer of The Cockroaches. He has drummed on some of The Wiggles albums since 1994. Henry the Octopus is named after him. He appears in Wake Up Jeff!, The Wiggly Big Show, Cold Spaghetti Western (video) and Live Hot Potatoes!. He currently runs a Stand Up Paddle club in Sydney called Avalon Stand Up Paddle. He married Georgia and had a son named Theodore. Song Credits [[Yummy Yummy (album)|''Yummy Yummy]] * Shaky Shaky - Drums, Percussion * Fruit Salad - Drums * Walk - Drums, Percussion * Numbers Rhumba - Percussion [[Big Red Car (album)|Big Red Car]] * Five Little Joeys - Drums * Can You (Point Your Fingers & Do The Twist?) - Drums * Brown Girl In The Ring - Drums * Big Red Car - Drums * Do The Flap - Composition (W/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field) [[Wake Up Jeff! (album)|Wake Up Jeff!]] * We Like To Say Hello - Drums * Henry's Underwater Big Band - Drums * Everybody Is Clever - Drums * Having Fun At The Beach - Drums * Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song) - Drums * Guess What? - Drums * Wake Up Jeff! - Drums * Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) - Drums * Take A Trip Out On The Sea - Drums * Romp Bomp A Stomp - Drums * Baby Beluga - Drums * Chu-Lu-Lu - Tambourine * I Can Do So Many Things - Drums * Wave To Wags - Drums * Havenu Shalom Alechem - Tambourine * Five Little Ducks - Tambourine * Windmills - Tambourine [[Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996 album)|Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas]] * Have A Very Merry Christmas - Drums * Go Santa Go - Drums [[The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack|The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack]] * Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) - Drums * Can You (Point Your Fingers & Do The Twist?) - Drums * Rock-A-Bye-Your-Bear - Drums * Quack Quack - Drums * Hot Potato (Young Wiggles) - Drums * Romp Bomp A Stomp - Drums * Wiggly Medley - Drums * Wigglemix - Drums [[Toot Toot! (album)|Toot Toot!]] * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - Drums, Percussion * Look Both Ways - Drums, Percussion * Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) - Drums, Percussion * Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! - Drums, Percussion * Henry The Octopus - Drums * Do The Wiggle Groove - Drums, Percussion * Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship - Drums * Officer Beeples Dance - Drums * Let's Have A Ceili - Drums, Percussion [[It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (album)|It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World!]] * In The Wiggles World - Drums * Here Comes The Wiggles - Drums * In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride - Drums * I Love To Have A Dance With Dorothy - Drums * Taba Naba - Drums * Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport - Drums * Sing With Me - Drums * One Little Coyote - Drums * Hey, Hey, Hey, We're All Pirate Dancing - Drums * Another Cuppa - Drums * Six Months In A Leaky Boat - Drums * Blow Me Down - Drums * Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) - Drums * Porcupine Pie - Drums * MorningTown Ride - Drums [[Wiggle Time! (album)|Wiggle Time!]] * Get Ready To Wiggle - Drums * Rock-A-Bye-Your-Bear - Drums * Dorothy The Dinosaur - Drums, Percussion [[Yule Be Wiggling (album)|Yule Be Wiggling]] * Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day - Drums * Here Come The Reindeer - Drums * & The World Is One On A Christmas Morning - Drums * Murray's Christmas Samba - Drums * Jimmy The Elf - Drums * The Little Drummer Boy - Drums * Christmas Around The World - Drums * Wags Loves To Shake Shake - Drums * Doing A Dance - Drums * Christmas Polka - Drums * Decorate The Tree - Drums * Yule Be Wiggling - Drums * A Scottish Christmas - Drums * Angels We Have Heard On High - Drums [[Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (album)|Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party]] * Wiggly Party - Drums * Hoop-Dee-Doo - Drums * Little Children - Drums * Move Like An Emu - Drums * La Cucaracha - Drums * Captain's Magic Buttons - Drums * Dance The Ooby Doo (With Dorothy The Dinosaur) - Drums * Play Your Guitar With Murray - Drums * Swim Henry Swim - Drums * Wiggle Hula - Drums * Fun On The Farm - Drums * Let's Spend A Day At The Beach - Drums * Caveland - Drums * The Wobbly Dance - Drums [[Wiggly Safari (album)|Wiggly Safari]] * The Crocodile Hunter - Drums * Australian Zoo - Drums * Do The Owl - Drums * Wobbly Camel - Drums * Cocky Want A Cracker - Drums * Old Man Emu - Drums * Swim With Me - Drums * Feeding Time - Drums * Dingo Tango - Drums * Snakes - Drums * Kookaburra Choir - Drums * We're The Crocodile Band - Drums * You Might Like A Pet - Drums * Dorothy (Queen Of The Roses) - Drums * The Wiggly Owl Medley - Drums [[Wiggle Bay (album)|Wiggle Bay]] * Wiggle Bay - Drums * Dancing In The Sand - Drums * Swim Like A Fish - Drums * C'est Wags, C'est Bon - Drums * Rolling Down The Sandhills - Drums * Running Up The Sandhills - Drums * Let's Make Some Rosy Tea - Drums * Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong - Drums * Watching The Waves - Drums * Eagle Rock - Drums * Dance The Gloomies Away - Drums * What's This Button For? - Drums * The Zeezap Song - Drums * Going Home - Drums * Fergus Jig - Drums [[Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (album)|Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!]] * Welcome To Network Wiggles! - Drums * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - Drums * Gulp Gulp - Drums * Anthony's Workshop - Drums * Testing, One, Two, Three - Drums * Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) - Drums * Vegetable Soup - Drums * Hats - Drums * Music With Murray - Drums * Camera One - Drums * Dressing Up - Drums * Calling All Cows - Drums * Where's Jeff? - Drums * Knock, Knock (Who's There?) - Drums * Wiggly Sports Theme - Drums [[Top of the Tots (album)|Top Of The Tots]] * Bow Wow Wow - Drums * Central Park New York - Drums * Cowboys & Cowgirls - Drums * Fly Through The Sky - Drums * I Wave My Arms & Swing My Baton - Drums * New York Firefighter - Drums * Picking Flowers - Drums * Say Aah At The Doctors - Drums * Feeling Chirpy - Drums * Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit & Veggies) - Drums * Let's Go Swimming - Drums * The Bricklayers Song - Drums * Tick Tock (All Night Long) - Drums * Can You Dig It? - Drums * Knead Some Dough - Drums * Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist - Drums * Hey There Partner - Drums * Walking On The Moon - Drums [[Cold Spaghetti Western (album)|Cold Spaghetti Western]] * We're The Cowboys - Drums * The Wiggly Trail - Drums * Listen To The Drummer Playing - Drums * Let's Go To The Great Western Cafe - Drums * The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy) - Drums * Follow The Bird - Drums * Foodman - Drums * Olive Oil - Drums * Hey Now, Let's Have A Party! - Drums * Fiesta Siesta - Drums * Farewell To The Wiggly Trail - Drums [[Santa's Rockin'! (album)|Santa's Rockin'!]] * Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong! - Drums * Great Big Man In Red - Drums * Mary's Boy Child - Drums * Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance - Drums * Rockin' Santa! - Drums * This Little Baby Is Born Again - Drums * Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day! - Drums * Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) - Drums * Dorothy's Christmas Roses - Drums * Away In A Manger - Drums * Henry The Champion Christmas Wrapper - Drums * O Come All Ye Faithful - Drums [[LIVE Hot Potatoes! (album)|LIVE Hot Potatoes!]] * Overture - Drums * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - Drums * Rock-A-Bye-Your-Bear - Drums * Jeff's Favourite Instrument (Spoken) - Drums * Let's Wake Jeff Up Again! (Spoken) - Drums * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - Drums * Hoop-Dee-Doo - Drums * D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) - Drums * Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills - Drums * Can You (Point Your Fingers & Do The Twist?) - Drums * Network Wiggles News - Drums * Where's Jeff? - Drums * Music With Murray (Introduction) - Drums * Play Your Guitar With Murray - Drums * The Monkey Dance - Drums * We're Dancing With Wags The Dog - Drums * Central Park New York - Drums * Here Come The Reindeer - Drums * Fruit Salad - Drums * Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship - Drums * Eagle Rock - Drums * I Wave My Arms & Swing My Baton - Drums * Hot Potato - Drums * Christmas Medley - Drums * Farewell - Drums [[Sailing Around the World (album)|Sailing Around The World]] * Sailing Around The World - Drums * Hula Hula Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler) - Drums * San Francisco Trolley Car - Drums * Elbow To Elbow - Drums * London Town - Drums * Here We Go Mexico City! - Drums * Goldfish - Drums * The Pennsylvania Polka - Drums * The Barrel Polka - Drums * Mop Mop - Drums * Brisbane - Drums * Sydney Barcarolle - Drums * The Captain's Wavy Walk - Drums [[Here Comes The Big Red Car (album)|Here Comes The Big Red Car]] * Big Red Car - Drums * Can You (Point Your Fingers & Do The Twist?) - Drums * Five Little Joeys - Drums * Brown Girl In The Ring - Drums * Sorry Again - Drums * Do The Flap - Composition (W/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field) * I Want To Wear The Jacket - Drums [[It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (album)|It's Time To Wake Up Jeff!]] * We Like To Say Hello - Drums * Henry's Underwater Big Band - Drums * Having Fun At The Beach - Drums * Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song) - Drums * Guess What? - Drums * Wake Up Jeff! - Drums * Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) - Drums * Take A Trip Out On The Sea - Drums * Romp Bomp A Stomp - Drums * We're Playing A Trick On The Captain - Drums * Have A Happy Birthday Captain - Drums * I Can Do So Many Things - Drums * Wave To Wags - Drums * Havenu Shalom Alechem - Tambourine * Five Little Ducks - Tambourine * Windmills - Tambourine [[Racing to the Rainbow (album)|Racing To The Rainbow]] * Here Come The Chicken - Drums * Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff & Puff & Puff) - Drums [[Christmas Classics|Christmas Classics]] * O Come All Ye Faithful - Drums * Away In A Manger - Drums * The Little Drummer Boy - Drums * Angels We Have Heard On High - Drums [[Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (album)|Getting Strong! Wiggle & Learn]] * Wiggle & Learn - Drums Trivia * Tony wrote some of The Cockroaches' songs such as You Got the Drop. * Tony's real name ''Anthony Henry was mentioned in the Here Comes the Big Red Car and Rock & Roll Preschool. * Tony now works at his paddle shop. * In 1998, he played drums for The Wiggles during their performance on Recovery. Gallery See here Category:People Category:Families Category:Drummers Category:Percussionists Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2014 Category:2003 Category:2017 Category:Songwriters Category:Musicians Category:Elvis Mentions Category:Guest Star Category:The Sacred Hearts members Category:Born in 1960's Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:2007